1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for capturing wide-angle images and obtaining a three-dimensional position in the field of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of determining the position of a target object using a plurality of image capturing apparatuses having fish-eye lenses is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-167564).
According to the related art described above, in an image capturing apparatus including a plurality of cameras having fish-eye lenses, an image captured by a camera among the plurality of cameras may include an area in which the other cameras among the plurality of cameras are visible. That is, in an image captured by a camera, an object, for example, which is located behind the other cameras, is not visible because the object is occluded, and therefore, an image and the three-dimensional position of the object cannot be obtained.